extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Run and Hide
Run and Hide is a story written by Mata Nui. The Story Chapter One It was dark. Neurkah couldn’t see anything. Moments ago, he had been a prisoner in the dungeons of Makuta Vahkuax’s Fortress. He had no idea of where he was now. He thought of the last week’s events… First, he had been sent to Karzahni… With no reason at all, of course. However, he was determined not to stay there for long. After a short time, he had managed to get his hands on a small teleportation device. He hadn’t hesitated a minute to use it. Unfortunately, he had little control of where he teleported. But after a few days of traveling around the Matoran Universe, he had landed on the main island of Kakraah – Just in time to be picked up by a Rahkshi patrol. He had been sent straight to the dungeons. He had just used the teleportation device again. He opened his backpack, and was surprised not to see the bright glow of his light stone. “But… I’m sure I haven’t lost it. I could swear it was there less than an hour ago!” he said to himself, “On the other hand, it’s not the first time I have to navigate without a light… But still.” He was standing in a room, he was sure, but he couldn’t feel any walls anywhere near, only the hard, cold floor. “Perfect, just what I needed,” he said to himself, “this could just as well have been the basement of Vahkuax…” OK, I need to get out of here. But how? I don’t know where I am, I can’t see… Well, I’ll have to get moving anyways. Without any more thinking, he took three steps forward – right into the wall. Chapter Two Kvahtrii waked up from the sound of steps outside her prison cell. "Who's there?" she said, as she stood up. "I could ask precisely the same thing," someone answered, "who are you?" "If you get me out of here, I'll tell you," Kvahtrii answered. "Deal. Just one question: Where exactly are you?" the being answered. "Cell number 2," Kvahtrii answered. "Well, that's very helpful when I can't the the numbers..." For a few seconds, everything went quiet. Then, there was a loud crash, and the door to the cell was opened. Outside stood a Matoran. He wore a black Pakari, but there seemed to be cracks all over it. Other than that, he wore blue and black armor. "Neurkah?" she said, surprised. Am I really that infamous? "he said, being a little sarcastic. He knew very well that most inhabitants of Kakraah knew precisely who he was. "Do you have any light stones?" "No, not except the one in the ceiling. Why?" Kvahkrii answered. "Mine is gone. Come on, help me getting that light stone down." A few minutes later, they had safely arrived at one of the smaller islands of Kakraah. "Now, who are you?" Neurkah asked. "I'm Kvahtrii," she answered. "Oh... never heard of you," Neurkah answered". Chapter Three "So, what are your plans now, Neurkah?" Kvahtrii asked. "Plans? Who said anything about plans?" Neurkah answered, "I never plan on what to do next, because there will always be something, or someone, stopping me from doing it." "So you'll just stay here, hoping not to be caught?" "No, I'm going to knock on Vahkuax's door, and ask him not to arrest me again," Neurkah answered sarcastically. "I don't think this is such a great time for jokes, Neurkah," Kvahtrii replied, obviously irritated. "Why not?" "Because of those Rahkski." Kvahtrii pointed at something behind Neurkah. Neurkah turned around, and stood shocked for a few seconds. "I'm leaving." With that, he started running towards a small Matoran village on the other side of the small island. Kvahtrii quickly followed. They had not yet been spotted, but it was only a matter of time before every Rahkshi, Visorak and Exo-Toa on the Kakraah islands were after them. Soon, they reached the village. It was made up of only five huts, and it turned out that it was only inhabited by De-Matoran. A small boat lay on the nearby beach. "We'll take that," Neurkah said, as he changes his direction towards the boat. "But - We can't just take it!" Kvahtrii said. "Yes we can. No one's here to stop us. Or you can just stop here, and wait for the Rahkshi," Neurkah replied. Kvahtrii didn't answer. Just as they pushed the boat into the water, a De-Matoran appeared from one of the huts. "Hey, you can't take that - It's mine!" he shouted. "Don't worry, you'll get it back! ... Eventually ..." Neurkah answered. With that, he and Kvahtrii left the island. Chapter Four Vahkuax calmly looked into the eyes of the Skakdi that stood in front of him. The Skakdi, on the other hand, was not so calm. Not calm at all, actually. "You don't get the point, do you?" Vahkuax had seen many Skakdi in his life, but none of them were as stubborn as this one. At least not when facing the him, who was just about to kill them. This one Skakdi talked to the Makuta as if he was just a Matoran. On the other hand, he wouldn't have talked to a Matoran at all, so that might not be completely true. "They could be half way to Metru Nui be now! How can you expect me to find them in time?!" The Skakdi was very impatient. This dumb Makuta was driving him insane! He continued: "And why do you trust me with these important jobs, when you won't trust my judgment?!" "OK, then, do as you please, just don't return until he's all dead, and everyone who knows about him has followed." The Skakdi stood still as a statue for a few minutes, but then he suddenly turned around and left the room. He was a little bigger than most Skakdi, and he had a, for Skakdi, unusual color scheme of black and dark blue. His name was Zeihakk. "Look, there's no way we could reach Metru Nui!" said Kvahtrii, and then continued: "And what would we earn by getting there, anyway? Do you really think that anyone would believe us? And even if they did, would they do anything about it? 'A mad Makuta, on an island far away'... What could they do about that?" "A Toa is what we need," said Neurkah, and then repeated :"A Toa" "Then find a Toa who is not already drowning in problems, then. No. A team of local Matoran, who know this island, is what we need." "And where do you suppose that we could find even one local Matoran, except me and you, who does not pass out from fear as soon as you mention the name 'Vahuax'... Or just 'Makuta'." "The dungeons," replied the female Av-Matoran, and is could be heard by her voice that she smiled. "Are you crazy?! I wouldn't go back to that place for my life!" "Are you afraid? No, seriously, we have no other choice. And anyways, the dungeons is the last place where they'd search for us." "True... Let's go. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be out of there." Neurkah stood up. "Yes sir!" Kvahtrii, too, stood up, and they were on their way. Characters * Kvahtrii * Neurkah * Vahkuax (Mentioned only) * Zeihakk * An unnamed De-Matoran Rating What do you think about this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish!